


Touch Of Light

by Lexicon3000



Series: Multiversal Gaps [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dragonfly wings, F/F, F/M, Frisk knows watsup, Hidden fairy wings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mage Government System to keep track of em all, More tags to be added in the future, Multi, Other, Police Papyrus, Police Undyne, Romantic feelings between you and Sans later on, Sans be nice, Sans is a suspicious boi, fairy wings, kinda slow burn, pretty wings, reader is a fairy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicon3000/pseuds/Lexicon3000
Summary: The screams of your kind echo through your head as you shoot up in a cold sweat. Your wings fluttered in nervous jitters, slapping the pillow lightly. Just a nightmare now. It was all over. Fae kind has adapted and learned to hide now. You were fine.Just fine.But do you still need to hide when there are monsters everywhere? Yes, you must. For your own safety. Forever.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/fairy reader
Series: Multiversal Gaps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Never say never

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Feel free to steal my ideas and write something of your own, then message me so I can read it!  
> 2\. Comments make me write more  
> 3\. Kudos are appreciated greatly  
> 4\. Telling me to go faster will make me go slower out of spite  
> 5\. If you have plot suggestions or any sort of ideas I would be happy to look them over(no promises that i'll use them though, so make 'em good!~)  
> 6\. Updates are random depending on my mood and my home situation/plans for each day

_ Drip _

.

_ Drip _

.  
  


_ Driiiip _

You shot awake, gasping for air, eyes bugging out as you gulped in oxygen as much as humanly possible. You were trembling. Ears ringing from the screams. Lungs convulsing from the fire and smoke. Eyes shot wide in an attempt to save what little fae kind had left. 

But it was simply a nightmare. 

That was all over now. 

Monsters walked the surface world and humans were semi-okay with them being there. You were safe-ish. Safer. Possibly in constant danger but as long as you kept your cool and didn’t reveal your wings it was fine. 

But the images of medieval men in silver armor cutting the pointy ear tips off innocent fairies was a bloody scorch in your brain. 

  
  


You breathe. Time to get up. 

The old quilt that was scrunched up over half your body was thrown aside haphazardly, allowing you to slip off the bed and start getting ready. Your eyes slide to the side, glancing at the puddle of wet carpet near your headboard. Must be another leak in the ceiling. You’ll have to fix it later. 

Perhaps it wasn’t the fear that got you so riled up every morning. Maybe it was the nervous impending doom of being fired instead. Or possibly the cold emptiness of your refrigerator that caused alarm. But in reality you knew it was that deep rooted terror that every fairy in hiding kept to themselves, not showing, not crying out for help. Because that was dangerous. Foolish. You can’t. You won’t. Never.


	2. Dull and duller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are introduced.

You let out a long tired sigh, your bed covers rustling as your feet touch the cheap carpet. Your hair was a tangled mess, curls of gold and brown writhing around and inside of each other, framing your pale complexion. The loose tank top you wore was drooping sadly, revealing your even more dull pair of fairy wings. They weren’t really anything to gawk about, at least to you. Many other fairies had much more beautiful wings, similar to butterflies. Yours were of the dragonfly kind, slim and long with reflective shades of purple and green. They enabled you to fly just as the others, but yours were less graceful, less silent. When you flew(which was hardly ever), it was loud, almost thunderous. The pair of four wings made such noise, similar to a hummingbird. Slipping your sleeping garments off, you trudged over to your closet, pulling a pair of jeggings from the white plastic divider drawers below your hanging shirts. You also snagged your uniform, which was a bland baby blue button-up with your name tag. The Food Mart logo was worn but visible, stitched into the breast pocket. As you turned, you caught your reflection in the stand-up mirror across your small room. Your eyes locked onto your dull face, shaded eyes. The irises used to be a bright green, but they had long since faded into a greyish murky color due to the lack of magic you now used. 

The second alarm on your phone began to buzz, so you shoved your outfit on quickly, ruffling your hair to make it mildly presentable before trailing out into the living area. You pulled a Pop-Tart from one of the already open boxes on the kitchen counter, shoving a cold one in your mouth. You hadn’t gotten real food in a while, just snacking on sugary items and Club Crackers. It was boring and bland, everything about you was, but it wasn’t like you could just show the world what you were.  You pulled your shoes on, the Pop-Tart hanging from your lips as you searched for your bus ticket. There- on the couch cushions. You grabbed it, along with your small bag. You checked under your shirt for the charm necklace pendant, then shoved it back under your worn collar. Today was going to be yet another tiring day. 

~

The weather was windy and damp, clouds clustering above, just about ready to dump all the rain it can muster on top of you. You grimly accept this and speed walk to the bus stop. It hadn’t arrived yet, so you plopped down on the bench after brushing off some dead leaves. It was fall, so most of the trees nearby were skinny, weak, and missing most of their leaves already. It did nothing but dampen your already blank mood. You were at least thankful that it was decently chilly, giving you the excuse to wear a coat to hide the indents of your wings which were hidden beneath your work shirt. 

Someone sat down on the opposite side of your bench.

You resisted the urge to glance over at them, not wanting to make eye contact and have unnecessary social interaction. But it seemed they beat you to it. 

“so pal, wanna tell me why you’re surrounded by a thin veil of magic?” The(decidedly male) voice was deep baritone, but what startled you the most was his question. It froze up your veins like ice and ripped everything you’d every worked up to this point to hide your secret away. It made you a little angry.    
“And what of it? You don’t even know me, it’s not your business.” you snap, looking away while struggling to keep your breathing steady. Don’t panic. Maybe he’ll just go away. 

“it is kinda my business, since mages were the ones who trapped monsters underground.” The guy chuckled with an empty amount of amusement. 

_ Mage? Oh...WAIT-  _ You suddenly realized something. All mages had been registered into the system of governmental processing for the safety of both humans and monsters, and then received a tattoo on their wrist.  _ But you didn’t have a tattoo.  _ You were a fairy, of course not. But that didn’t answer this guy’s question. 

You finally turn to him, swallowing thickly. Then blink in mild surprise. A skeleton monster? A small one too, if his height said anything. He was staring, waiting for a response, and after a few seconds he glanced at your untattooed wrist. “how rude of me, name’s Sans the skeleton.” he offered a hand to shake, but you hesitated. The bus was coming down the road, but you had a feeling this Sans character was getting on the same one as you. This posed a problem. “what’s wrong? don’t wanna shake the skeleton hand?” He raised a bone brow, smile thinning. You snap out of your thoughts.    
“No, it’s not that. I just really want to get to work, and I have no idea what you mean by a mage.” You decided to play dumb. Perhaps this would get him off your back. 

Sans’ smile became stiff. He knew you were lying. He knew. Fuck.    
“how about this? I report ya to the queen, and she decides what to do with a mage runnin around without a mark, yeah?” His expression turned threatening. You felt oddly cold, and it made you want to fly away. It made you nervous. You could practically  _ feel  _ your wings trying to flutter in the confines of your clothing.    
“H-how about no?” You cursed your stuttering, but this guy was making you nervous. More than nervous. He was upsetting your entire life balance. The bus stopped in front of the both of you, and Sans snapped his fingers. 

  
A weight you couldn’t describe slammed into your core, and you felt your breath stutter and wheeze.    
“come on, make this easy  _ mage. _ ” He stood, putting a hand in his pocket while leaving the one channeling his magic out. You were yanked up by the unseen force, and cringed. He basically had you on an invisible rope. And you couldn’t get away unless you wanted to become a wanted criminal. A runaway ‘mage’. Sans shrugged as if nothing was wrong, “don’t worry, you won’t get hurt unless you try to escape. come on.” He pulled you along, leaving the bus stop empty as the bus itself realized they weren’t getting on, leaving you in the gas fumes it left behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOoooh shiiiiiiit. Sans caught ya. But it's just a big misunderstanding. BUT YOU CAN'T LET YOUR SECRET GET OUT AAAAAAAA-

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANKS BYE


End file.
